beavisandbuttheadfandomcom-20200213-history
Beavis And Butthead: The Complete Collection
'''Beavis And Butthead: The Complete Collection '''Is A 12 DVD Set Featuring The Complete Series And Was Released On February 14th, 2017. The Price Of The Set Is About $20. The Title Of The DVD Set Is Deceiving Though, Instead Of Including Every Episode Of The Show, It Includes The Mike Judge Collection And The 2011 Beavis And Butthead DVD. The Movie Is Also Included And Some Scenes Of Episodes Are Cut. Episode List: Volume 1, Disc 1: # No Laughing/No Laughing Part 2 # Home Improvement # Lawn and Garden # Washing the Dog # The Crush # Plate Frisbee # Most Wanted # They're Coming To Take Me Away, Huh Huh # Patients Patients # Blackout! # Rabies Scare # 1-900-Beavis # Madame Blavatsky # Late Night with Butt-head # Pool Toys # The Final Judgement of Beavis # Right On # Date Bait # Butt Is It Art? # Figure Drawing Volume 1, Disc 2: # Mr. Anderson's Balls # Teen Talk # Manners Suck # The Pipe of Doom # Safe Driving # Liar! Liar! # Generation in Crisis # Beavis and Butt-head vs. the Vending Machine # Radio Sweethearts # The Great Cornholio # Held Back # Choke # Killing Time # Safe House # Dude, a Reward # Walkathon # Temporary Insanity # Tainted Meat # Dream On # Beaverly Buttbillies Volume 2, Disc 1: # Plastic Surgin # Stewart Moves Away # Top O' The Mountain # Bad Dog # Lightning Strikes # Party # What's the Deal? # Wet Behind the Rears # Animation Sucks # Candy Sale # Here Comes the Bride's Butt # Pregnant Pause # Oil Change # The History of Women # Beavis, Can You Spare a Dime? # Premature Evacuation # Bang the Drum Slowly, Dumbass # Close Encounters # Vidiots # Tired Volume 2, Disc 2: # Whiplash # Spare Me # Womyn # Murder Site # Another Friday Night # Patsies # Spanish Fly # Sexual Harassment # Green Thumbs # Bus Trip # Blood Pressure # Feel a Cop # U.S. History # Date Watchers # Gang Of Two # Stewart Is Missing # Prank Call # Babysitting # Buttniks # Bungholio: The Lord of Harvest (Butt-O-Ween) Volume 3, Disc 1: # No Service # Sprout # Yard Sale # P.T.A. # Substitute # Shopping List # Buy Beer # A Very Special Episode # Just For Girls # Head Lice # Vaya Con Cornholio # Nosebleed # Underwear # Follow Me # On Strike # Take A Lap # Pierced # Ding Dong Ditch # Huh-Huh-Humbug # It's a Miserable Life Volume 3, Disc 2: # Citizens Arrest # A Great Day # Dumbasses Anonymous # Woodshop # Shopping Cart # Bride of Butt-head # Special Delivery # TV Violence # The Miracle That Is Beavis # Impotence # Inventors # Canned # Drinking Butt-ies # Garage Band # Die Fly, Die! # Breakdown # Speech Therapy # Work Is Death # Graduation Day # Butt Flambé # Leave It to Beavis # Beavis and Butt-Head Are Dead 2011 Episode List: #Werewolves of Highland/Crying #Daughter's Hand/Tech Support #Drones #Holy Cornholio #Supersize Me/Bathroom Break #The Rat/Spill #Doomsday/Dumb Design #Copy Machine/Holding #Used Car/Bounty Hunters #Time Machine/Massage #School Test/Snitchers #Whorehouse/Going Down Movie: Beavis and Butt-head Do America See also https://beavisandbutthead.fandom.com/wiki/Beavis_and_Butthead:_The_Mike_Judge_collection Where To Buy The DVD Set Amazon - https://www.amazon.com/Beavis-Butt-Head-Collection-Mike-Judge/dp/B01N6BLTHY Walmart - https://www.walmart.com/ip/Beavis-Butt-Head-The-Complete-Collection-DVD/55206754